


Homecoming

by Allura99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allura99/pseuds/Allura99
Summary: During all of his months of captivity, Sam Holt dreamed of what his homecoming would be like. He never imagined that it would be like this.
Relationships: Colleen Holt/Sam Holt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Homecoming

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Colleen Holt waited for the doors to close behind Iverson before she whirled to punch her husband in the shoulder. “How could you, Sam?”

“What?” he asked, clearly confused, as he rubbed his arm. Gone was his supportive wife who vowed to not be separated from his side. Now an angry woman stood in her place.

“You left our children in space,” she explained, her voice rising with each word. “To fight in some intergalactic war! Our children, Sam! Our teenage children.”

“Well, Matt's an officer,” Sam said, scrambling to placate his wife. Her glare told him he was failing miserably. “And you should see that work that he's doing with the rebels, honey. He's really making a difference.”

“And Katie? Our fifteen year old daughter? The one who hasn't even graduated from the Academy she lied her way into? The one who is apparently flying around the universe in a giant lion spaceship?”

“Well, she's not fifteen anymore. She's been out there for two or three years now.” He backed up as Colleen took a menacing step toward him. “Okay, okay, not the point.”

“You left our children in danger, Sam.” He watched as her anger suddenly left her. There were tears in her eyes as she sighed. “I can almost forgive you for Matt. He's a soldier, an officer. He's doing what he's been trained to do. But Katie, Sam? Our little girl shouldn't be out there in the middle of a war.”

He pulled her into a hug. “Oh, Colleen.”

“They're so far away from us,” she murmured, pressing her face into his chest. “They're so far away and in such danger. What if something happens? What if I don't get to see them again?”

He ran a hand up and down her back. “Sweetheart.”

“I've already mourned you and Matt once,” she said, her voice breaking. “I don't think I can do it again.”

“Listen to me,” he asked. “Our children are tough. They may have my brains but they have your fire. There isn't anything in the universe that they can't face. As they already proved.”

“I just want them home, Sam.”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “They'll make it home, Colleen. It may not be as soon as we want it but we'll see them again. Matt and Katie, both.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I have faith in them.” He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. “Matt and Katie are the best things we've ever done, sweetheart. We were going to have to turn them loose in the universe sooner or later. While this isn't the way we would have wanted it, it's happened. Now we have to trust in the people our children have become.”

“I'm just so worried.”

“I know. I worry about them, too. But they're our kids. The best of both of us. They're going to be fine.” He tucked a piece of hair back behind her ear. “Just wait and see.”

She took a deep breath before nodding. “I really wish I could have seen them. I miss them so much.”

“I had recordings from them,” he said. “When we get a moment alone, we'll watch them.”

“Oh, Sam, I wish we could watch them now.”

“As soon as we can,” he promised. “As soon as we're alone.”

She reached up and gently rubbed his shoulder. “I'm sorry for yelling at you.”

He chuckled. “You were yelling?”

“You're barely home after being gone for so long and I'm fighting with you about the kids,” she said.

“You've had a lot thrown at you, sweetheart.”

“Still, your homecoming should have been better, Sam.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way,” he told her. “As long as I'm with you, I'm home.”

Before she could argue with him further, he kissed her.


End file.
